Confession
by SilenceShouting
Summary: Ed tells Winry about Nina. This is the outcome. Angsty fluff! EdxWinry Enjoy! R/R


******Number 16 on Horselvr4ever123's Corner challenge.  
**

**16). Every time he comes home he's wrecked his automail, but this time it's not something that can be seen that's been shattered. - heartbreak. After Nina. Talk with Winry as she fixes up his automail. Hurt/Comfort**

**Enjoy! Please! I kinda liked this. It's fluffy-angsty, if that's possible.  
**

So, we were going to Granny Pinako and Winry again. Boy, was she going to be mad when she saw us. Al was missing like, half his body, and I my arm. I knocked on the door, and then ran behind Colonel Sparkles—whoops, I meant Colonel Armstrong.

Winry was the one to open the door, of course. Pinako was probably in the backyard, smoking that old hookah she was obsessed with. Winry looked at Colonel Sparkl—er, Armstrong in surprise for only a second, before turning to glance at me. "Ed?"

I came into view. "Uh… Hey, Winry." "Aah!" "What? What's wrong!" I shouted out. "Your arm! What did you do to my work!" "Oh, er…" _Whack! _"Ow! That hurts!" I moan, rubbing the spot on my head where Winry had beaten me with her wrench _again. _"That's what you get for destroying my work, you little pipsqueak." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ANT THINKS THEY'RE SMALL! I'M NOT SHORT! I'M NOT!" I freaked out, yelling at her.

"You haven't changed." She grumbled. "Come on in." Then she caught sight of Al, who'd remained oddly silent through this whole thing. "Uh, hey, Winry."

"What'd you do now! You're both messed up!" _Whack! _"Winry! Shouldn't you be beating Al?" "Well, it's not like HE'S going to feel anything!" "Come on, that's not fair!"

Later…

It was late, and everybody else had gone to bed. Winry, however, had decided to stay up, and pull an all-nighter to finish Ed's arm. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. "Uh… hey, Winry. Is it ok if I come in?" He asked.

Winry stared in surprise. _Ed never comes in when I'm working. What's going on? _"Uh, ok, I guess."

Ed sat on a stool next to Winry, and she resumed her work. For a few minutes, the two sat in silence. Winry figured Ed had something to say, but it was always better to let him move on his own time.

Sure enough, in just a little while, Ed said, "We met a new Alchemist the other day." "Really?" Winry said without looking up from her work. If she had, she would have seen the tears already forming in Ed's eyes.

"…Yeah. He specialized in making Chimeras. He had this adorable little girl, Nina. You would have loved her." "Really?" Winry asked, still staring down at the mechanics in front of her. "Well, I hope I can meet her sometime." Ed gave a dark chuckle, the kind a man in prison gives when he realizes it's his day for Death Row. "Yeah, I'm afraid that's impossible." Winry paused, looking up for the first time. She was shocked at Ed's position. He was staring downward intensly, almost as though he was afraid to look up. There were wet splotches on the cloth right below his eyes, and his fists were clenched tightly, holding onto the cloth of his pants almost as though for dear life. "…Why?" Winry finally asked.  
"Because she's dead." Edward said bluntly. "_He _turned her into a Chimera, just so he could pass his next inspection. _He was her father, and he killed her!" _Ed yelled, looking upwards suddenly, revealing the tears that were streaking down his cheeks. For a moment, his expression was intense. But then, the light faded, and an aged, defeated look settled onto his features. "I—I just can't take it anymore, Winry."

In a moment of adrenaline, Winry hugged Ed. They stayed in that position, both sobbing and hugging eachohter, because it was the best that they could do. They had to be there for each other. "I'm sorry, Winry." Ed finally said. "For what? You didn't do anything!" She protested. "No, I dragged you into this. You don't deserve to go through this. I'm sorry."

Winry grabbed Ed by his shoulders. "Ed, listen to me. No matter what you do, I'm always going to be there to help you. I want to be part of you. I want to go through what ever you go through." Ed stared at her. "Why? Why would you ever want that?" Winry looked at him, and then leaned in quickly, giving him a kiss. Just as quickly, she moved away. "I'm sorry. I don't know—" the girl's apologies were interrupted, when Ed kissed her back. "Don't be. Thank you, Winry."


End file.
